What Hurts The Most
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: What hurts the most out of anything is the feeling of nothing. For if their is nothing, there is no light, only darkness. Their is no good, no love. No one should ever have the feeling of nothing. A male human x female Pyroar story. Collab idea with CelfwrDderwydd.


It was a cold, silent, melancholy night, an ice-mist was forming, and while most people would already be at home, getting ready for snuggling time in bed, there was one figure that didn't seem to adhere to this idea.

This was a lone young human man walking in the town this night, wearing a thin, button-down shirt and jeans. As he walked by some other humans, not trying to gain any attention from then, one of the others spotted his black-eye, as he jokes "What does the other guy look like?" 

The bruised human avoids the other people as he trudged on, covering his black eye with the palm of his hand in shame.

It was getting colder now, a light wind brushed in the air and the lonely man started to shiver as the wind touched his body. He was trying to find a place to spend the night, but as he had nothing on him except the clothes on his back all he could find was a dark, cold alley, where he huddled down by a wall, shivering as he kept his hand under his arms to stay warm. At least it was out of the wind.

It seemed as if he was trying to go to sleep, to rest, but the cold air, and the fact that he wasn't exactly exhausted by any means, meant that all he could do was sit there in silence, staring down to his knees, as the world laid void for him to be alone, cold and uncared for.

However, unknown to him trotting along the shadows by one end of an alley, coming this way as she would swear she heard a woman's voice crying of all means, was another lone figure, who now just noticed the shivering human as she reared the corner. It didn't seem he realized she was there, so she spoke out to him.

"What are you doing out so late, and when it's so cold too." She asked in a soft voice. He looked up and turns to the owner, as walking out of the shadows did he see that is was a Pokemon, a female Pyroar at that, with a long flowing mane with streaks of patterned gold and red heading towards the tip. She had a bag strapped to her side. She noticed that he didn't respond to her at all, almost like he's a mute.

She tried to walk a little closer, but stopped when she noticed him flinching as she stepped towards him; this action reminding her of what a young cub would act like when a frightening characters would come near them, mainly when they are alone, and no parent to protect them. It was almost like he was expecting her to attack him.

So, instead of trying to get closer to him, she thought it better to stay there and inspect him as he is know, looking him up and down, trying to figure him out.

 _Is he homeless?_ She thought. _No...he doesn't even have a jacket or coat on him to keep the cold off him. Or anything else for the matter. He seems more like a runaway than anything._

She thought it best to ask again. "Don't you have a home to go to?" She said again in a gentle voice, but his response was one of flinching, looking down.

She could feel the air getting colder between them. Being as she was a fire type it didn't affect her that much, but to a lone human, especially one wearing only the minimalist of clothes, she felt a little fear running down her spine. It was only gonna get colder, and this human wouldn't last long if that was what he was wearing.

The Pyroar started to back away, but rather than turn and walk the other way, as the human would suspect, instead she walked around him to the other side, and with a gesture with her head she asked him to follow her.

However, the human didn't move, or speak back, only blinking at her.

Sighing at him, guessed that he would be apprehensive at her orders, she began to slowly stepped towards, her head hung low. Pointing her eyes up she could him flinch as she got ever closer, moving his body away from her as his facial expression turned to one of fear, yet he didn't run from her.

But the time she was right beside him his eyes were already shut tight, his body in an uncomfortable form as he tried to stay as far from her as he could without actually moving away, and as soon as she was inches from his face, her warm breathe breathing on him-

She stopped, didn't speak, didn't move, just let her warm breathe comfort his cold cheeks.

It took a few minutes for him lower his guard as he opened one eye, to stare at the Pokemon standing beside him, though he did nothing else.

Reaching out a paw and grasping it round his other side she gently pushed him up with her, so he was back to a normal sitting position, and moving her paw off him, gently pushed her face on his neck, nuzzling her muzzle on his shoulder as she warmed him with her mane, lingering there for a few moments, before she backed away.

Though he didn't say it, she could see that he had enjoyed what she had done, or rather, liked the feeling of warmth on him.

"There, see?" She said, her voice slow. "I won't hurt you. Ever. I just want to help you. Alright?" She reassured him, backing away.

"Now please. Follow me. Let me take you out of the cold." She turned and waited, listening, and as she had prayed she could hear him start to shuffle, and stand up. She lead the way, briskly to get out of the cold, and every few moments looked behind her to make sure he was right behind her. He did so all the way, though she saw that he wasn't too noticed on herself but on his surroundings, as if something dreadful would leap out of the shadows at him. She did wonder where his black eye came from, but figured it was best to ask another time.

They way back was silent, and she ushered him into her apartment; one of a complex aimed for Pokemon. She closed and locked the door behind him.

There wasn't much to say for the Pyroar's apartment, it was small but comfortable with decent rent, besides the living room slash kitchen of her apartment there were two other others rooms separated by doors; a bedroom to the left and a bathroom to the right.

She wanted to ask him a number of questions, but it was late, she was tired, and he needed warmth. She suspected he wouldn't be comfortable enough to answer with how apprehensive he is now, so she figured she would need a way to show him how he could trust her.

"I know that your cold." She spoke to him. "So please, go settle down on my bed in the room to your left. You look like you need some real rest."

"...But."

"No arguments." She chided him, but quickly felt guilt wash over her when she saw how much her fast words made him flinch one again. "I mean..." Her voice more gentle this time. "Please, just sit down on my bed in the room. I promise you I'll keep you safe for the night, OK?"

He nodded at her, before calmly making his silent way to her room. Even his walk seemed hesitant, she observed. Putting down her side bag onto the kitchen counter, she made her way into the bedroom.

She didn't have a normal bed, instead she had a futon, preferring to sleep on the floor normally. The human was sat down cross legged on the futon, staring absentmindedly on the floor.

"Umm...your shoes?" She asked, pointing to his feet. "S-Sorry!" He replied, not just a tad too quickly but a tad too loud as well.

"It's...alright. You don't have to apologize for it."

"S...Sorry." He said again. Sighing she moved and grabbed lightly on his right shoe, calmly lifting it up and out of his foot, then doing the same to the other side. While she did this she noticed how old and tattered his trainers were, the once obvious white was now replaced with grey and dirt, patches have fallen off and even the sole was starting to come apart. Even more so, she saw how small they were compared to his feet. They certainly were too small for him, having outgrown them long ago.

Throwing them to the side, she walked to her closet and pulled out a large wool blanket, as, despite it being winter, her being a fire-type meant even a thin quilt would be fine for her.

"Lie down please." She ushered, him doing so almost robotically. She pulled the blanket along the ground with her mouth, pulling it over him gently until it was up to his neck, his head resting on the pillow.

Seeing him resting okay she moved herself under the covers, hovering her body over the prone male, and gently dropping down as if she were a shield protecting him.

Again she breathed over his face, keeping him warm as she rested on him.

Or at least, tried to, as shuffling her body over she could feel something odd on her side. Moving her paw out she felt along his arm, his body tensing at her touch, as she noticed a bone didn't set right in his arm. Moreso, it was broken.

She looked up to him with deep eyes. "Why...what happened to your arm." He didn't give her the answer, but instead he curls up and looks away, not responding.

 _Still not talking?_ She thought. _Maybe another route might help._

"I don't think I've given you my name yet." She spoke softly, seeing him look back. "My name's Dana. What's yours?"

For a few seconds he didn't say back, but she did get a response:

"...Bowen..." His voice was _very_ soft, whispering almost. But, it was a response nonetheless.

"Bowen?" She repeated this to him. "That's a pretty name. Did your mother give you that name?"

Only a few seconds after did she realize that was the wrong thing say as Pyroar could do little but watch the human completely break down in front of her, as Bowen tears up and silently cries at the mention of his mother.

Firmly she nuzzled him, letting him go through his emotions as all she could think about was how she needed to do something, she can't let him out in the streets all alone, and it seemed he had nowhere else to live. He doesn't have anyone to go to.

She leaned her muzzle down until it was right by his ear, letting out his name to get his attention. "My dear, from now on you're going to stay with me. Understand." Though his face was still covered with his hands he still managed to nod at her. "No matter what, I won't let you get hurt. Or cold. Or scared. When you live with me, I'll take care of you. Give you every good thing you deserve to have in life. Yes?" He nodded again.

"Thank you." She said, lying down on his once again. "Now please, go to sleep. You will be safe when I'm with you." Slowly, he pulled his hands away from his face, and to his side, though she saw how awkward he looked doing it.

"You can...wrap your arms around me, if you like. It can help you get warmer. I don't mind." Tentatively he brought his arms up and over her, and with a small nod from her to tell him to continue, he lightly wrapped himself around her form. With a smile, she rested her head down and onto the pillow, right beside his own head.

And though she didn't know it, this was the first time he didn't have restless sleep in a while.

He awoke, brushing at his eyes as the sunlight seeping in hit him. He sat up, looking around at his surroundings. Wasn't much to say really, but he stood up, letting the blanket fall down.

Slowly with steps he walked out, looking around the apartment and spotted the Pyroar by the kitchen, shuffling around behind the counter.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said as she saw him by the open door. "Come come. I made breakfast for you."

He didn't reply back, but he did shuffle over to her. Standing by the kitchen area as she put a bowl of cereal on the counter top. "Sit down so you can enjoy your breakfast." She pointed to a stool by the other side of the counter. "I'll get you some juice to drink." Lightly, he moved and sat down on one of the two stool's, grabbing a hold of the spoon left in the bowl he hesitantly lifted a spoonful of the food and placed it into his mouth, swallowing the cereal as Dana placed a glass of juice on the counter to for him. "You like it."

"It's...good." His voice was still a whisper, but she smiled at the compliment. "Oh, it's nothing special. Just store brand Muesli. Hadn't you ever had muesli before?"

"I...never no..." He answered, looking towards her direction. Yet, not actually at her. _Hmm…_ She thought, watching him eat.

She had already deduced that the problems this man has, from his bruises to his skittish withdrawal, to the way he seems to reflect on his mother with sadness, it is most likely the result of his father, though she wasn't completely sure about this, a lot of things seemed to point to this.

 _I wonder…_ "Bowen?" She called to him as she stood right beside him, getting up on her hinds legs so her front was balancing on the other free stool, so now her height almost matched his own. "Look at me please." He gently put his spoon back in the bowel as she turned him with her paw and though he did look towards her, he did not look actually AT her.

"Listen to me Bowen," she began "I will never hurt you, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise. You will always be safe around me."

He nodded his head to her, but he still didn't look her in the eye.

His nervous, withdrawn behaviour. His barely audible voice. His bruised body. His breakdown over thinking of his mother. Even with his attire. All these things led her to believe their was only one possible reason for why he is this way, and it sickened her to the core.

"He hit you, didn't he." She suddenly stated. This got his attention. "He hit you when you looked him in the eye, didn't he?"

"Ho...how did you-" He tried to say softly.

"He's the one that also broke your arm as well, didn't he? And these aren't the only ones you have? Am I right?"

He looked away from her, at the floor below. "Well I...I mean...I...it was my fault..." He then quickly found his body swiveled on the stool, face to face with the Pyroar, who grabbed his face with her paws, forcing his head to face her own.

"Don't you ever say that!" She growls, her voice froze him. "You NEVER deserved it, don't ever think that!"

"Listen to me and repeat what I say: 'I deserved to be loved!' Say it! Look me in the eyes and say it!"

His voice squeaks, not getting anything audible out.

"Say it with me: 'I deserve to be loved.'"

"I...I des...deser"

"I deserve to be loved." She repeated.

"I deser...ve to be-be-"

"I deserve to be loved."

"I...deserve... _to be loved._ " The last part she said in time with him.

"Good. Now say it again." She urged him, her voice low.

"I deserve to...be loved."

"Again."

"I deserve to be loved." He said faster than normal, a tear running down his face.

"Again."

"I deserve to be loved." More tears were running down him now.

"Again..."

"I deserve to be..." He couldn't ay any more as he was all out sobbing now.

She stopped her words now. She knew she said enough. And with an almost fierceful force she hugged the crying human, wrapping her arms around his body as she gently kissed his tears away, the sounds of his sobbing breaking her heart over the thought that someone could ever break him like this. Yet all she could do right now was hold him close to her.

A few moments he finally spoke, his tears stopped. "I'm...I'm sorry if I-" 

"Shush shush shush." She calmly shushed him. "Don't apologise, you're not in the wrong in any way." She held him close. Such a poor guy, she knew with the way she acted how innocent he was in all.

 _I...I need to change the mood for him. I think we've talked enough about this. I need to make him happy. There's has to be something...ah that's it! That always brings a smile to my face when I watch it._

"Now...finish your breakfast, I can think of something that might cheer you up." She walked away, heading to the Television as he finished up his food and drink.

While he did this Dana pulled out an old VCR. Turning it one and putting it in the screen lightened up. She looked over her shoulders to see him standing there, his breakfast finished. She patted the seat next to him as she sat down herself, watching him walk over and sit down on his knees next to her.

"Erm..." He tried to say.

"I put on 'The Wind In The Willows' for you. Ever seen it before?"

"No I, haven't." He replied.

"Oh then I know you will enjoy it. I always loved watching it when I was younger. Always manages to put a smile on my face."

For a good while the two sat in silence as they watched the stop-motion adventure of a Drilbur, Raticate and Politoed happen on the screen, though throughout the minutes she noticed two things when she glanced over to him: one; every now and again he always seemed to look around himself, mainly at the apartment's outer door with quick glances and uncomfortable fidgets, and two; he wrapped his arms around himself, huddling tight.

 _Oh, right._ She realized that she barely ever noticed it got in her apartment. With her being a fire-type a little cold went unnoticed, so she, even at winter, rarely ever put any heating on. No wonder he was shivering.

"Wait there, I'll be back." She announced as she stood up and moved to her bedroom, leaving him alone for the briefest of moments before reappearing with what looked like a yellow sweater held in her mouth. She then threw it over to him.

"You seem cold. Put this one." She said to him.

Without a word he put on the sweater, looking down on it he saw what looked like a single Mareep stitched into the middle. Slowly he wrapped his hands around himself once again, no longer feeling as cold.

Pyroar sat down next to him, this time right up next to him, touching his sides with her own, with one paw paw on his hand, the other around his waist. He still flinched at her touch, but he did quickly melt to her touch. "Enjoying the show?" She asked casually

"Ye-yes. It seems really enjoyable." He said earnestly, his voice, while still low, seemed to be louder than before. "But I..."

"Go on." She urged him to continue talking

"What's with the weird names...they all have." He referred to the main characters having names like "Rat", "Mole" and "Toad".

"Oh they actually very old words for Pokemon many years ago." She explained. "They're not really used anymore. I mean, the book this is based on is a hundred years old."

"Ah...oh." He replied "I didn't know that."

She looked at him, eyeing the Mareep on the old sweater she had.

"In fact, with that sweater on I think I could call you my little 'lamb'.

"Lamb?"

"Yeah! With how soft and gentle you are." She joked, though even then she could see him smile a little under the confines of that garment.

She turned back to the TV as he did the same as they watched in the rest of the video in happy silence, the Pyroar cuddling up next to her 'lamb' with her head leaning against his with a little paw.

"I..I can't-"

"It's OK Bowen. I will be with you every step of the way." The Pyroar's voice was soft as she was standing outside her apartment, the door open with the human refusing to go outside, for rather obvious reasons.

"B-but what if-"

"I will protect if anyone tries to even so much as touch you without me permission. Besides, this is a Pokemon-area of the city. I doubt he'd look for you here of all places."

"Are you sure? Are you really sure it's safe?"

"Yes, Bowen. I can assure you it's safe. There's security here as well. You're safe out here with me."

Tentatively, he slowly walked out, huddling his sweater as he looked all around him. Her apartment was on the second floor, so he could see a higher view of the area.

"There you go, see? It's safe alright. Nothing to worry about." She assured him as she closed the door, locking it as she placed the key back in her side bag. "Now follow. I know of place you might enjoy."

She walked off, the human always very close behind her. Despite her reassurance he was not comfortable being outside during the day.

Bowen glanced around himself as he walked behind the Pokemon, like a frightened animal scared of leaving his den.

And while neither of the two really interacted with any of the few Pokemon that they passed, he still couldn't help but stay clear of them, keeping an uncomfortable eye on them until they were far away from them both, that is until another Pokemon came into his line of sight.

"Were here." She announced as she stopped, Bowen looking towards the building in front, spotting it was a cafe.

"Let's go inside." She ushered as she walked him, the human right behind her. Thankfully for him it was rather quiet this time of the day, as no other Pokemon were inside, save for the one working at the counter.

"Come lets sit down and grab a bite." She moved her way to a booth, urging him to sit down right next to her. He seemed to sit right on the edge of the seat, but with a little coaxing she got him to sit right beside her, close enough to feel the heat coming from her.

A Gardevoir waitress walked over to the two, asking, albeit in Poke-speak what the two would like to eat.

With a reassuring pat on his shoulder, telling him to not be afraid, she asked if omelette was alright to order for him.

Two omelettes were promptly ordered, the gardevoir leaving with their order.

"Hey, Um, Dana?"

"Yes, sweetie." She answered with a playful tone.

"I've been, eh, wondering..."

"Go on. You can ask me whatever you want."

"What do you...erm, do, exactly?"

"What do I do. Oh, you mean for work? Here I'll show you." She placed her side bag on the counter, ruffling inside with her mouth before pulling out of a strange piece of metal from her mouth, gesturing him to hold his hand out for her, him doing just so as she placed it in his hand.

"I work as in a metal fabrication factory, as a welder of sorts." She explained as he inspected the strangely shaped piece of metal. "Cause of my species typing I have excellent control over temperature. See, that is the hammer for an old-fashioned shotgun."

"You...made this?" He said surprised.

"Well; another Pokemon made the hammer itself, but I did the heat-treatment and tempering. You see, if you look closely you can see colors of blue and violet on the metal.

In fact, the trick here is to make each part a different hardness: so that the hammer with not shatter, the neck not snap, or the axle break. I do this by controlling the heat in VERY tiny areas. Now that's something a machine cannot do." She puffed up a bit saying this.

"Oh wow. How do you do that?"

"Like this." She said before making a little blowtorch flame, crossing her eyes as she spewed a little fire from her mouth.

Bowen instantly laughed at what she was doing, Dana doing the same as well when she stopped, feeling joy at seeing him laugh like that. After a moment the waitress came back, plates in tow.

"Here's your omelettes you two." The sudden voice of the Gardevoir pitched in, placing the two plates of food in front of them before walking away. The male looked down at his plate and then to the Pyroar beside, as if to ask if he could eat it.

With a simple nod he dug in, getting a big forkful of the omelette is his mouth, savoring the delicious warm taste. 

"How's it taste?" She said with a grin.

"A...amazing. Incredible." He spoke in astonishment.

"It can't be _that_ good. Haven't you ever eaten out before?"

"I...No." Was all he said back, continuing on to eat his meal like what he just said wasn't strange..

Dana looked in shocked at what he said. Surely it can't be true, he must have...at least once in his life... _I see…_ Was what she thought. _So there_ _ **is**_ _more to it than just physical bruises._

She looked at her own plate, idly stretching her head down to grab a small bite of her meal.

 _I think I know where to get some help…_

"What do you mean you can't help us!" Dana shouted to the larger figure in front of her: a Charizard, who was wearing a security uniform, looking down to the Pyroar while the human was a few feet away, not wanting to get to close to the imposing Pokemon.

"Like I said, there's nothing I can do." He said, talking in Pokemon. "I'm the security for this complex not the police. I can't just simply arrest a man because you have a hunch he hit his son. It's out of my jurisdiction."

"So that's just it then? The bastard gets off scot-free while his son lives on like he could have a panic attack any second?"

"You said it yourself he has trouble talking to other people. How can a charge be pressed when the police can't get a hold of what it is he's done wrong, I'm not even sure who it is there'd even be looking for. And even then, Dana, if he's found not-guilty than what do think would happen next in terms of where he lives then? It's nothing something pretty to think about."

The Pyroar seemed so deflated, because as pissed off she is with this, the security captain was completely right. If she couldn't get Bowen to speak up how would she press charges against the father. He was too scared to go outside the area, even with her right beside him all the while.

"I'll...I'll try to get some info from him. Maybe then I could at least do something by myself?"

"I suppose that's fair." The Charizard said, leaning so he was eye-level with her. "That being said though," his voice low, "why are you so eager to help him. You've barely known him for, what, a day didn't you say?" Dana looked at him in shock, you she did find his reasoning.

"Because I couldn't NOT help him." She answered earnestly, whispering low in her own Pokemon language. "When I first saw he seemed so lost and scared. I just couldn't let someone like that be out in the cold in the dark, so alone and scared. It...it sickens me to think about who did this to him. Nobody deserves to be like this. I refuse to have him live like he was before."

The Charizard sighed after she finished, leaning his body back up.

"Well...do as you may. If he ever comes in here I'll be sure to shove his face into the dirt for you, I will promise you that much. But as it stands, you need to get him out of his shell first."

"I will try. For his sake."

"Well, good luck to you then." The Flame Pokemon said in a fair tone, before walking away.

Now it was the Pyroar's time to sigh, turning to the quiet human behind her.

"Come on Bowen, let's go." She said as she walked away in disappointment. She needed to try, even if he was still scared to talk about it.

And the worst part is, she couldn't blame him.

Throughout the next few days the two have only gotten closer, yet despite this every time she dared to ask about his own life, or to be more exact, anything related to either of his parents he would consequently clam up, look away from her and barely whisper out any words. She knew he was hurting on the inside, and she knew the only thing he ever needed was time. And a fair amount of it.

However, each day was not a fruitless endeavour, the more she talked, laughed and shared with the human the more he opened up to her, becoming more cheerful and less shy as a result.

Thankful to her, as she found out among one of these day that Bowen had never actually attended school at all. She figured the father was the one responsible for stopping him, most likely to minimize the chance of others found out what was happening at home. Lucky for said guy, Dana had a friend in the complex, a Serperior, who's trainer was a teacher, so he himself could help teach Bowen more advanced reading skills, among others scholarly skills. He, obviously, was scared of being around the Serperior, but with Dana's guidance, he was able to be taught alone with the Regal Pokemon while she was at work.

In complete truth, he only knows how to read because his mother taught him.

Beside that, she had been taking good care of him during this time, giving him massages to help ease his broken joints and bruises, having him take off his shirt so she could see them, him embarrassed of his bruises, but with a few short kisses, licks and nuzzles he relented quite quickly. She even had him massage her back so he can be reacquainted with touching others.

With all this and more, the two became ever closer, not realizing how much the two enjoyed each other's company…

"Well... _yawn_ time for bed." The Pyroar stated as she lazily turned off the TV, as the two finally finished up watching (Or rewatching in Dana's case) their beloved series.

He made his way into her room as she took out the VHS, quickly changing into his pajamas that she recently brought him, nothing more than a simple light-blue pair of shirt and bottoms, as his back was turned to the doorway, not noticing the Pokemon sneaking up behind him as he finished changing clothes, her body stalked downwards.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do?" She asked huskily as she grinned, Bowen turning around to see the Pyroar in a hunting stance. He slowly shakes his head at her answer.

"I'm...gonna..." She gently lunges at him, hugging him tight as he laughs a little, her whiskers tickling his cheek as he kissed her there. "Hug you. Cuddle you. Snuggle you. And never, ever let you go." She purred as she rocked him back and forth a little, his laugh made her heart warm up.

With a laugh of her own she dropped him, pulling up the blanket for him, cooing to him "Come here, sweetie." as she spread her front paws wide, inviting him to a hug.

Suffice to say, he wasted no time throwing himself at her, wrapping his arms around as she did the same, cuddling together as they rested themselves down on the futon, lying in bliss.

Such feelings of happiness were certainly present for the young man, as he felt nothing but joy being so close to her...so warm...so loved...so protected.

It reminds him of…

Pyroar opened her eyes as she felt a little liquid tap her nose, blinking she noticed the human laying next to her was starting to cry, his face scrunched up.

"Bowen, my dear, what's happening?" She asked carefully as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"It's nothing it's just..." He said quietly.

"Go on, you can tell me. What's making you sad?"

"I...I just thought of my mother. I just...she had done so much for me." He answered. "Every nice thing I can think about when I was growing up involved her. She would read stories to me and snuggle with me when I was scared. She was the one who took the abuse meant for me when I was small, acted as my shield." He forced himself to speak this out to her, refusing to break down like he had done before.

"What...what hurts the most from all this...is that I never got to say I loved her, or goodbye, the last time I saw her..." He scrunched up his face, offbeat pants spurted out his mouth as he was holding back his screams. Her heart was breaking as she lapped at his tears, whispering words of comfort into his ears as she did so.

"It's OK, it's OK, let it all out." Her words were soft to him. "Let your emotions out. You need to." She hugged him close, nuzzling the male as he cried his heart out, his noises being the only sound heard in the apartment.

And within a number of minutes, he stopped, his eyes drained and his mouth silent, as all he did now was look dead on to the Pyroar looking right back at him, her paws still wrapped around him.

"There, feel better?" She asked sweetly, as he nodded in reply.

"You...see me as weak as well, don't you?" This question caught her off guard.

"I...what?" She asked unsurely.

"Do you see me weak too? That I am such a crybaby? That I am no man? Is that...all I am? All I'll ever be? Just a boy who cries all the time?" His expression still bared one of sadness, and she could see just how self-conscious he is; no surprise, really, with what kind of bastard she thought his father seemed to be.

She leaned forward, gently kissing him on the nose as she cuddled with him. "Oh, my dear lamb, but you are a man. You're a man because you were born that way. It's not because you are big, or macho, or physically strong. It's because you are brave."

"I'm...brave..." He seeped out.

"Most definitely brave. Brave enough to tell me about yourself even knowing it hurts you to think about it. Brave enough to realize you need to stand up for yourself and get better around other."

"I'm not weak? Not ugly?"

"Ugly!?" She puffed that off. "You are not ugly. When I look at you, I don't see some ugly man who has no worth. No, no what I see is a handsome man. One with a cute elfin face, adorable hair, BEAUTIFUL eyes, long elegant neck, nice shoulders, slm chest, lovely hands and pretty, small fingers. You are a lot of things, my lamb, but you are completely, and utterly, not ugly."

"I'm...handsome?"

"And sweet." She added. "And soft. And tender. And, of course, gentle. It's why I love ya." She grinned.

It was his turn to be caught off guard. "You...love me."

"Of course I do, I mean, most female I know like gentle male, and you are not any excep-" She didn't finished her sentence as Bowen quickly and suddenly leaned forward and brought the Pokemon into a light kiss, lasting for a few seconds before he pulled back, she too stunned to talk first.

"I love you to, Dana. I love you so very, very much." He brought an arm around to wrap around her side, pulling her ever closer.

As her mind caught up the first thing she did was smile, even chuckling a little. _Oh Bowen, my sweet, sweet human. You are incredible, you know that._

"I know I love you, Dana. I...I really think I'm in love with you. And...even if you think that...I don't mi-" She kissed him on the nose once again, silencing him.

"Now now, I never _did_ say I didn't think of you that way back." She smiled at him.

"So...does that mean-"

"Yes, Bowen, I would gladly take you as my mate, if you want me. You're a beautiful human who deserves all the love any woman can give. I'd be happy to say I'm that woman who gives you all the love." For a few seconds they both looked at each in total bliss. But this by itself wasn't the end either knew they wanted.

"Now come here." She said sulkily. "Let me give you all my love." There lips touched once again. Soft, gentle, she treated him like fragile glass, there wasn't a lot of passion in the kiss, but there wasn't a need to be, this wasn't about the intensity they had for each other, this was about the devotion of the two.

She could feel him, his hands rubbing up and over her body, slowly and pressing down with a little pressure, much like how she showed him at times before. This time, however, it was a lot more intimate in nature, as his fingers caressed over her fur, sliding along her back, legs and chest, she did the same in tow, with her paws.

They were close, bodies touching against each other, legs wrapped over, close enough to feel a certain something pointing out with his lower clothes, inadvertently rubbing against her hind legs.

He pulled back as he realised he was touching her with his erection, and, as she saw in his eyes, he feared he took a step too far.

"I...I'm sor-"

" _Shu-shu-shu-shu-shush._ None of that, you're not doing anything wrong. What's happening is completely natural. If anything, I'm more than happy I'm the one making you feel this way." She kissed him lightly on the nose.

"But, this does bring up an important aspect of where our relationship will heed: do you want to take the next step? Now before you answer I will say this; you do not need to say yes just for me. You can say no, and we'll leave it here as it is, for another time. Don't pressure yourself into believing you can't say no. It is your decision as much as it is mine.

However, if you do want to continue and have us be mates here and now, then I will agree to it fully. I would love to commit this act with you, but only when you are ready to say yes. Think it over first, calmly, take your time, then tell me, OK?"

He closed his eyes as he thought it over. This was a big step, for sure, and even if one can say he's only known Dana for a week, there was something about her that made him feel like he's known her forever. She was so sweet and kind to him, he knew enough to know he never wants to leave her side. And while he has little experience in this _particular_ area, he does understand she will be there for him every step of the way.

But does he want it; to experience pleasure with the woman he loves? To become one with her and be bonded forever in her care?

"Dana; I would love to do this with you, even if...even if I don't know what I'll be doing half the time." He received a little nuzzle on his nose from that. "I'm happy to hear what you want either way." He smiled towards her own.

"How shall we...um...how shall we do _it_ , then?" He said unsurely. She thought a little about this, but came up with something. "If we do make love, I think it's best we do it in the position we are in: on our sides." _In this way_ , she thought, _he doesn't have to bear my weight if I'm on top, and he doesn't need to feel like dominating me either. Shared effort perfectly._

"That sounds nice, actually." He said quietly.

"Allow me start us off then." She began first, pulling herself closer to him as she wrapped around his form, paw on the back of his head, tail wrapping around his leg, using her hind legs to pull down his clothes and exposing his erection. "Now guide it in, and take your time." She whispered in his ear, as she felt his arms wrap tighter around her. 

Slowly, he moved his hips forward under the covers, guiding himself upwards and on her chest, blindly moving himself around her area till he felt a noticeable dip.

"Humm." She purred in his ear. "There. Right there."

Taking a breath, he thrusted himself forward, pushing his manhood into her slowly, quivering a little from the tightness, the hot temperature of her walls felt like they were gonna melt his shaft.

But he refused to just stay frozen there, and with a desire to make her feel good piling up inside him, he began to pull back from her and thrust back in at a slow pace. She nuzzled his cheek with her own as he did so, enjoying the feeling that she was giving him the pleasure.

She moved her head and planted another kiss upon him, he returned it in kind, lasting for a few seconds before she moved her own hips as well, in rhythm with his own at a nice, slow pace. Their kiss parted as they stayed at each in bliss.

"Are you enjoying this?" She spoke in her sultry tone.

"Im...immensely." He replied back. "I never knew it would actually feel so...beautiful."

She purred at him. "That's because you're doing it with someone who wants to make it, and you yourself, feel beautiful." Their thrusts not once slowing down as they spoke.

"After all, the intimate and the erotic, and the tender and loving, are not mutually exclusive." She closed the gap as she finished her sentence, their mouths touched once again, for the briefest of seconds as he held her close, before leaving butterfly kisses on her lips, then cheek then neck, Dana even having to hold back a possessive growl.

"Oh, Bowen. Just like that." She spoke in a low tone, gripping his hair from his touch, as he still assaulted her flower gently, her having to keep up with his unrelenting thrusts.

He stopped his touches on her face as he lay back onto the pillow, gazing into her eyes.

"Dana?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"...You have very pretty blue eyes, you know?" Her heart melted at what he said, pulling him close and snuggling together as they continued their act of love.

Silenced reigned then, all but a few warm whispers shared between the two, as the moments of coitus continued until their peaks were beginning to reach.

"Dana, I-"

"You feel it too, Bowen?" She whispered. "Like you're about to burst down there?"

"Ye...yeah. I do." The male answered his words right in her ear.

"Then let it happen in it's own time, as I will with mine." The thrusts didn't stop, rather, they stayed the same as the peak only furthered to build up.

And, with little word to state it all, he came first, a soft mewl from him sounded in her ears as he released himself into her, painting her insides white. The feeling only added to her as she came after, not with a powerful roar or growl with pleasure, but a loving purr were the only sounds the signalled their height of their love. And they fell nearly silent

She kissed him on the nose as he panted, his breathing deep but slow.

"Did you enjoy that, my lamb?" She said sweetly. "Or should I say, my mate?" He smiled at her, his breathing going back to normal.

"I love you Dana, I really do." She pulled him close, touching her forward on his.

"I know, I love you too." She kissed him on his forehead, leaning back onto the pillow in comfort, their eyes meeting for a few moments.

"Now, I think it's time to sleep, my sweet. Let's be up nice and rested for tomorrow."

He closed his and rested himself under the blanket, tied tight to his now-mate, snuggling happily with her.

She looked him over, thinking of the next morning for a moment, before closing her own eyes and rested as well. The thought lingered with her throughout the night, and she knew it means she needed to to something that day without question. For his sake.

 _Tomorrow...tomorrow will be an entirely different day…_

It was the next day, a with a warm fire litten up in their hearts she knew she couldn't let his history go unnoticed. It was time for her to do something, on her own if she had to find something, anything that can bring this _knob_ of a human to justice.

It was getting dark once again, an ice-mist on it's way, and with a kiss on his cheek she left the human alone in the apartment, as she, in her own words; 'Had to leave for a short while.' Locking the door behind her with her bag strapped to her side she left Bowen now alone, thankful he was no longer afraid to be left alone.

There was a few things she was able to get out of him during his stay. Firstly, he appears to some dive bar most nights, which the son remembered a few times overhearing it being named 'The Drunken Machamp'. In full fact, he told her it was because he forgot to lock the door one night he went to get drunk was the night he was able to escape.

The other was the place he once called home's address; and after a quick look of a map of the town she could see where it was. She kept said map with her, printed out from online with some circles around the two areas she thought over, just in case she ever got lost, since she knew little about the town outside of her personal area.

With a chill in the air she trudged onward, remembering exactly the route she needed to take to get to the bar first. She needed to see this bastard for himself. And within a few minutes she spotted the place, an old, run-down but still operational pub. It was quiet, few cars on the road, barely anyone on the streets. Perfect for staying indiscrete.

She popped her head out from the window, eyeing into the bar, as one would expect, it's just another old bar. Her attention was on the men sitting by the bar, their back towards her. Despite this, and not knowing what he actually looks like, she already had deduced which one it was. One of the men was a fat, greasy, sleazy drunk, if his old unwashed shirt was anything to go by. He looked liked as bad as she assumed he smelled, and she'd rather not know. Just looking at him made her skin boil, she knew just who badly she wanted to kill him. Forget battle's she wanted to wage **war** on his ass.

But...she couldn't. Not now. If he was here, that means he was not at home. She hoped it would give her enough time to sleuth around his home, hopefully something there could be taken as evidence to lock his ass away and throw away the key.

Sighing an almost defeated breath she turned away from the window and onto the streets, remembering the way to his house, and left it there.

However, if she stayed a little bit longer and listened in she would have overheard a rather...threatening conversation:

"So tell me..." The drunken words slurred from the father's mouth, onto the friend next to him. "You said you found out yesterday where my... _lost_ son is staying, did you say?" He said, patting the object stuffed down his back...

This stood firm as she looked over Bowen's once-house. On the outside, it looked little different than the other detached houses on the same street, if a little derelict, with lawned grass out the front, and a few thrown cars of beer lying on the front, whose only job in life now is to rust away, it seemed rather inconspicuous when aligned with the other houses.

Despite this though she guessed just how different the insides would truly be. She urged forward, over the path and to the door.

Yep, it was locked. Well it was worth a try there, all things considered. Moving away she rounded herself to the wide window nearby.

 _I wonder…_ She thought. _If it's at all possible?_ Standing by it she hooked her paws under the rim, and with a little light force, found herself being able to open the window from the bottom. Prying it open enough she skulked her body in and landed what she guessed was the living room.

It looked awful, with dust and piles of piles of junk everywhere to the point there is cluttered paths through it. It was dank dirty and unpleasant, she barely felt like she could breathe from the awful smell, how he managed to live here for so long was something she couldn't fathom.

Making her way around she shuffled herself down a hall. She looked around, spotting all the dents in the wall quite obviously made by the father's fists, and some door frames were fractured in the same way. However, one dent caught her eye, as it had old smeared blood over it. She stepped closer, wondering, at first if it was from the mother, but upon further inspection she realized it was actually from the son, where his face was slammed into the wall.

"Oh...Mew..." She whispered in horror, her stomach threatening to throw up bile as her body trembled at the thought of Bowen being smashed face-first into the wall, her body involuntarily stepping backwards from the image, until she accidently bumped her butt on something; a door, opening slowly with a deathly creak.

She turned her head at the sound in shock, getting back out of her freeze, only to see an real horror in front of her.

It was a small room, no bigger than a prison cell, with a bare old mattress on the floor, with piles of unwashed, musty clothes for bedding. She saw stuffed animals torn apart, the stuffing lying anyway on the floor, alongside pages of ripped open books, her heart actually felt like it was hurting, thinking he had to grow up in this.

Something suddenly caught her eye, just peeking out from under the mattress. Grabbing it with her paw she noticed it was a photo, and turning it over she was greeted with the sight of the mother and son when he was just a little boy. He looked so adorable at that age, why would the father ever even think to be so abusive, it...it tore her heart open. How could such a sweet and gentle guy come from hell like this?

She couldn't hold it back anymore, and she let the silent tears fall onto the photo, vowing that while she still breathes he will never have to step into this place ever again.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a Mankey, Manx, with a blue security cap was lazily sitting in the security booth of the Pokemon apartments, his chair tilted back, head against the wall as he watches reruns of some old show on a small TV.

His ears picked up something, but figuring it was nothing, continued to watch on, until he heard it again, and then again. Letting out a loud sigh he stood out from the chair and headed outside, turning on his flashlight he scouted around the dark area.

"Hey is someone there? Answer me, dammit!" He yelled, getting pissed off at the no reply, not realizing until too late the figure creeping up behind him, as before he could react he was suddenly clubbed over the head with the crowbar, being knocked unconscious before hitting the floor. Manx's master key was then quickly taken from his belt.

Back at the house, Dana was once again looking around the home, having already composed herself. She was now looking over some old notebook lying open on side table. It was full of illegible scribbles and rants, most likely the bastard gets so drunk he forgets what happens yesterdays and has to have some way of remembering. She felt dread wash through as she read some entries of his anger at the son having run away, the details of what the father will do she didn't dared read it out loud.

What scared her the most was one part talking about the father putting the son's body next to the wife when he was finished, underneath her 'garden where she left'.

This idea forced her to look outside the back conservatory door, where, at the end of the garden, she saw a mound of dirt piled over itself in a straight mound. Rising a little above the grass, as if something was placed underneath and thrown over with soil.

 _Oh...dear Arceus please never…_ She looked back at the notebook and, right at the end, did horror become her as she read the final written scribbles, as she lines spoke about 'some friend, helping him out' by 'believing he followed the son with some Pyroar'. 

Alarms of cold dread rang in her head as she realized what all this means. Immediately she sprang for the open window, freeing her outside, as she ran away, praying to all the legendaries that she won't be too late.

Bowen was sitting down by the TV, at the apartment, paying attention to only the machine as he cuddled with his legs together, being sad that Dana wasn't snuggling up to him as per the now usual.

However, he was no longer afraid to be alone. She taught him to not be scared anymore, as she would always protect him, and that it's always OK to be frightened. Getting over your fears takes time, so just let it happen naturally.

Despite all she did, however, she didn't teach him to no longer be afraid of the one man in particular. And said man was already at the apartment door as the son was idly focused on the television. Slowly, the key was inserted, and twisted until the lock was stopped and the door slowly open, the figure stepping through as the light creaking of the hinges caught Bowen's attention.

"Oh good, you're back." He said cheerfully, not noticing who it was as he didn't turn around to see, blissfully unaware of the threat lumbering towards him, a old rusty crowbar in his hand, patting down the other with little patience. "Did you finish your business or something?"

"No." The slumbered, deep word spoke out in reply. "But I am about to." The recognisable voice ran his blood cold, his breath was caught in his throat as he slowly spun his head around. And, as if his nightmare's became real, there stood his father, drunk, and holding the tool he felt the force of many times before. Wearing an old musty brown jacket over him, he smelled like he actually is; unwashed and drunk, his uncut short beard he didn't even bother to remove any crumbs.

Bowen immediately sprang his body against the wall, pushing his body as far back to the wall as he could, accidently knocking over the TV, with his body full of fear.

"Did you THINK for a fucking second that could run away and I wouldn't find you!" The father shouted walking forward towards him. The son only whispering words of helpless apologise.

"You good for nothing little PRICK! This is how you repay all I've done for you!" The younger male scrambled himself away from his father, going nowhere, hoping that he would. "All the times I let you sleep in _my_ house, eating _my_ food and taking up _my_ space!"

"Oh you're mother dared to defy me and she got what was coming to her." Now, he was standing right over his child, the light from the ceiling blackened out his form, his shadow crept all over Bowen.

"And now, it's your turn." He raised his crowbar high into the air, and the son did nothing but scurry his body tightly together, holding up his arms over his face as he tensed his face closed, not being the first time he's ever had to do this.

But before he could slam his weapon down onto the innocent life, bounding right over the fence and sprinting her way upstairs did she slide her body to the open door, and with an almighty shout she roared at the top of her lungs

"Don't! You! DARE!" Her voice stopped the impending assault as the father turned around at the sight, Dana strutting into her apartment as she stared poison daggers at the man.

"Ah, so _you're_ the bitch who stole my son?" He spat as he turned around.

"Stole!? STOLE!?" She practically screamed at him. "I rescued your son from dying out in the cold because he finally managed to escape from the shit-hole you call home! And then you have the fucking _gall_ to paint _me_ as the bad guy here? You are a disgrace to every. Single. Bloody. Organism to ever exist, you monster of a human being!" She spat, feeling herself using every force she can muster to not tear his throat out here and there.

"D...Dana..." Bowen's voice just a whisper as he stared her way. His body frozen, scared beyond belief mere moments ago, but now, seeing her standing up for him, even against the one person he wished to never see again, without even a second thought of just how dangerous he really is. She turned to her mate, giving him a genuine smile

"Just stay there sweetie, I'll be done in a minute." Her tone was her usual gentle way, talking soft as per the normal to him, before her expression turned to a hate filled scowl as she looked back to the father.

"And you. You better get your ass down to the nearest jail before I drag you there by your bald patch over every cobblestone path I find on my way." She spat.

"Is that a threat?" He replied, his tone dead serious, unamused.

"No. That's an order." She replied in same, wanting to rip him in shreds right there. Yet despite the obvious danger she presented all the older man did was smile a devilish smirk.

"You think I'm scared of you?" He laughed, beginning to trot her way with a confident step, patting with his crowbar. "You think I'd take orders from a pathetic little pussy? You must be stupid." He was now close enough, enough to smash her brain in, and raising 'Old Trusty' aloft, he prepared to smash it down on her, not afraid to take away her life.

However, she was not frightened. Not just for Bowen's sake, but the more she looked the more she saw nothing more than a pathetic man; a washed-up creature that takes pleasure in the pain in those who can't fight back, knowing he's the stronger man there. She bet the bastard has never been in any real fight, he's more weak than those he dared to hurt. Standing strong, he didn't notice during his steps her claws slowly unsheathing from her paws, silently burning as hot as her anger.

"Dead stupid." He spoke before his crowbar descended down; almost in slow motion she saw it fall down ready to smash into her grey matter, but she's been fight's times before, and this was no different.

Bowen, knowing to stay silent through it all time, could do nothing but watch, but now not even that, he knew what his father could do, and he couldn't stomach to watch her get hurt and as soon as his father started to strike he flinched instantly, closing his eyes but his ears open to the noises as he did nothing but hear the parent say those words and the silence that lasted for a second.

But the sounds of pain and metal crushing bone never rang in his ears like he suspected, instead, he heard no scream or shriek but a simple clang to the floor, and after a blank number of seconds of not a single sound, he opened his eyes and looked up, seeing not the sight of a blooded and bruised Pokemon but that of a still standing Dana, were lying on the floor, next to the the two the crowbar lay on the floor, with his hand still gripping it!

The father looked in pure shock; the Pokemon lashed out as soon as he was in ranged, and with a swift slash of her burning claw, effortlessly cut his arm straight off, right by the elbow, and since her claws were so hot, it seared the wound instantly. He didn't even feel it happen, only the knowledge his hit didn't strike.

Even after his realisation, she didn't sneer or smirk at his pain, she didn't even flinch at was she's done, all she did was look at the dismembered arm for a few silent seconds, thinking about how many times the son was the target of the same rage he had now, before looking back to him with held-back fury.

"You..." He began, his own anger returned fueled by pure hate.

"BITCH!" He screamed as he tried to rush with his one good arm in blind rage, but in a blink she pushed down hard on her back legs and sprang forward, tackling him to the ground and pinning him to the floor, forcing all her strength over his chest.

"You better wish you stayed at home." Her tone was truly dark and void of any emotion, her anger completely tranquil, no longer even wanting to shout words of pure menace at the man. That was already done, now there was only one thing she wanted to do symbolizing itself with a raise of her own weapon; her still burning claw, pointing down to his face, ready to tear him to shreds. "Cause I'll show you what angry Pokemon can really do."

However, but before she could even lay the first strike, she suddenly felt a new force stop her; this one hugging her tightly.

It was Bowen, crying, begging, wanting her to stop before she does actually kill him. "Please D-Dana. Don't...don't kill my father..." She momentarily forget about the son, not knowing when he moved closer to them, and without warning wrapped himself around her, his head on her shoulder and as he blubbered out his own feelings.

She looked to her right, seeing through her partial vision the crying son right next. Arceus above, even after everything he's done, the son still loves him on some level. And she was gonna be the one to take that love away from.

She let her own tears fall. She refused to see him in pain, even in a way like this.

"You monster." She managed to mumble out to the father calmly. "You only see your son as a punching bag and a whipping boy, and not as your own flesh and blood. You deserve the rest of your life locked away in prison for all you've done." She stared dagger to him.

The father restored with a simple spit on her face from where he lay, she flinched a little at the contact, but didn't react back instantly. "Piss off you mangy pile of shit. Like I care what you think about me." He said to him

Dana turned to the son. "Bowen dear, would you mind please getting off me for a second and covering your ears." He did as he was told, slowly unwrapping himself around as he shuffled away, wiping at his eyes before, covering his own eras with his hands. Seeing him do this turned to the other male, leaning down, baring her teeth to him, she opened her mouth and said:

"Shut..."

 **"UP!"** She practically roared a deafening tune right into his face, his ears ring and stung from the sound, unable to block out the noise, and with her flaming breath, singed his beard. The only sounds he let out were ones of anguish.

Throughout all this if one was to be outside during this time, near the entrance of the apartments, they would have saw the scene of the Charizard security captain had came to check on Manx, who was then just getting up from the ground, massaging his massive headache.

But before the captain could ask what happened, the sound of a powerful roar reverberated around the complex, awakening any who were trying to sleep.

"The hell was that?" Manx said, still massaging his temple.

"Come on, let's go." The Charizard spoke back, both charging to the source of the noise, batons ready.

Back at the apartment silence seemed to fall now as Bowen now removed his hands from his ears.

"You OK sweetie." The lovely voice of Dana spoke to him, as he responded with a firm nod.

"What the hell happened here?" The Pokemon-speeched question from the Charizard got both their attention, and they turned to the sight of both him and the Mankey surveying the situation. While Manx was in complete shock, the captain, after looking all over at everyone, at the arm cut off from the ground with the crowbar still attached, thinking about what Dana had spoke to him about not a few days ago, was able to understand it all.

"Manx." He spoke as he slowly walked through the open door and to the body lying on the ground. "Call an ambulance right now." As he pulled his clawed arm down Dana moved out of the way, grabbing at his collar and holding him high in the air as he too stared dagger at the so-called father. "But do tell them it's not a priority to get here fast."

He grinned as he looked at the father, who looked at the Pokemon back with distaste. "By the time they get here the shock would have worn, and you WILL be feeling what's left of that arm of yours, boyo!"

With the Pyroar's help, and Bowen's as well, the father was finally brought to justice, not just for the murder, which Dana helped them find, but for the abuse of the son.

But for the love of the son, she pleads that he instead be jailed for life, not executed. It is granted, and he is giving life without possibility of parole, due to him being a danger to society. Though as the captain had joked, he deserved something more of the line's of 1,500 years, BUT, what he didn't joke about was letting slip to the prison guards and inmates WHAT exactly the father did.

After all, Dana did ask the question that had lingered in her mind for so long: Why didn't he leave?

The son's own reply was thus: "Because...he's my father. I still love him. Even after everything… he's still me dad."

Winter had ended, and it was now spring, with the flowers blooming and the birds singing, as the couple were now in a graveyard standing side-by-side, in front of a newly placed grave.

It was his mother's, and Bowen laid down some flowers in front of it.

"...Hi..." Was the first word he spoke, as he stared at the gravestone. "It's...been a long time hasn't it. I'm doing fine before you, great, actually. Dad's now in jail-for life without parole- so you don't have to get worried about him anymore. Or me, rather now, now that I have Dana here with me. I'm happy now, I just wish you were here to see it." He urged her on to the grave, and she looked back.

"Do not worry, Ms Light, I will vow to protect your son forever and ever. I'll take good care of him, the same you tried to-the same way you did. I love him with all my heart. He will never be hurt again." She looked back to him, smiling warmly, but a tear still ran down his face with a sniffle.

"C...come on, my mate. Let's go, we've got to pack for our new home." She urged him. He nodded back, feeling he's said enough, and they turned and walked away, with him finallized their talk with a "Goodbye mom, I love you."

Before they left, a warm breeze caressed the two, and while she couldn't be certain Dana thought she heard a woman's giggle, albeit a faint one.

Strangely, she thought she heard that voice before; rather, when he first found the son in the dark alley, almost exactly the same.

She quickly laughed this off of nothing but her imagination. As she lived in reality after all, and the reality is, life couldn't be sweeter, for her, and him.

For as long as they lived.

 **Sorry this took longer than it should, but I'm happy to know you've read this to the end. :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
